If He's Anything Like Me
by Ammie Hawk
Summary: What if not one, or even two, of the Gundam pilots had a son together, but all five? Some genetic experiment gone awry, or is something else at work here? Yaoi
1. Prologue

Tough Little Boys

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: Really don't own the characters... and I'm definitely not making any money...

Summary: What if not one, or even two, of the Gundam pilots had a son together, but all five? Some genetic experiment gone awry, or is something else at work here?

Pairings: SS/02, 01/04, 03/05

AN: Okay, so this idea came to me one day while I was watching Mama Mia... great movie... anyway, I've been toying with it for awhile now and finally got the kick I needed to get the prologue out, thanks to Slytherin Mafia who has her own version of this plunny. Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoy my decent into madness.

By the way, there is an except from the book in this chapter... just to let you know...

Prologue

A lone, cloaked figure ran down the quiet, snow covered streets of the small town of Godric's Hollow. No one taking note of the rather strange occurrence as all the residents of the town were safely nestled in their own beds. As they ran a small cry came from the bundle clutched tightly to the figure's chest.

"Hush, baby, I've got you," a quiet female voice emanated from the depths of the hooded cloak, as she shifted the bundle slightly to reveal the face of a sleeping infant. "You're going to be okay. Mummy's got you."

The woman chanced a glance over her shoulder, making sure the girl wasn't following her. Of course, the memory charm she'd placed on the teen should have her heading back to Space first thing in the morning and never remembering she had ever had a child in the first place. Though she felt she was doing the girl a favor, she was too young to take care of a child all on her own.

As she turned the corner to head out of town, the hood slipped off her head, revealing a long mane of dark red hair.

8888888

Eleven Years Later...

Harry Potter came to a sudden halt in front of a tall suit of armor. He had been so busy getting away from the library, he hadn't paid attention to where he was going. Perhaps because it was dark, he didn't recognize where he was at all. There was a suit of armor near the kitchens, he knew, but he must be five floors above there.

"You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night, and somebody's been in the library—Restricted Section."

Harry felt the blood drain out of his face. Wherever he was, Filch must know a shortcut, because his soft, greasy voice was getting nearer, and to his horror, it was Snape who replied, "The Restricted Section? Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them."

"Do we have to?" a third voice, he didn't recognize, whined. "I came all the way up here to spend time with you, Sev. Can't you take one night off?"

Harry stood rooted to the spot as Filch and Snape came around the corner ahead, followed by another figure with a long brown braid flowing down its back, that must be the owner of the unfamiliar voice. They couldn't see him, of course, but it was a narrow corridor and if they came much nearer they'd knock right into him—the cloak didn't stop him from being solid.

"As my husband, you should understand that school priorities come before personal things," Snape sighed.

What? Harry's mind ground to a screeching halt. Snape hadn't just called the third man his husband. That was just too weird for words. Just wait till he told Ron and Hermione about that one.

He backed away as quietly as he could. A door stood ajar to his left. It was his only hope. He squeezed through it, holding his breath, trying not to move it, and to his relief he managed to get inside the room without Snape or Filch noticing anything. However, as the other two walked past the third stopped, and Harry thought he heard sniffing.

"What's wrong, Duo?" Snape asked.

"Yasu," the other, obviously Duo, breathed quietly.

Someone was now approaching the room from both sides. This was not looking good for him at all. However, the footsteps stopped just outside the door.

"Duo, are you sure you are feeling alright?" Snape's voice was laced with concern, something Harry had never heard from the dour man before.

"Yeah," the braided man sighed. "Sorry, I though I smelled something that couldn't possibly be. Well, anyway, let's go find this late night creeper so I can have some quality Christmas time with my mate."

Harry leaned against the wall, breathing deeply, listening to their footsteps dying away. That had been close, very close. It was a few seconds before he noticed anything about the room he had hidden in.

It looked like an unused classroom. The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls, and there was an upturned wastepaper basket—but propped against the wall facing him was something that didn't look as if it belonged there, something that looked as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way.

It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

His panic fading now that there was no sound of Filch and Snape. Harry moved to the mirror, wanting to look at himself but see no reflection again. He stepped in front of it.

He had to clap his hands to his mouth to stop himself from screaming. He whirled around. His heart was pounding far more furiously than when the book had screamed—for he had seen not only himself in the mirror, but a whole crowd of people standing right behind him.

But the room was empty. Breathing very fast, he turned slowly back to the mirror.

There he was, reflected in it, white and scared-looking, and there, reflected behind him, were six others. He looked over his shoulder—but still, no one was there. Or were they all invisible, too? Was he in fact in a room full of invisible people and this mirror's trick was that it reflected them, invisible or not?

He looked back at the mirror again. A man standing right behind his reflection was smiling at him and waving. He reached out a hand and felt the air behind him. If he was really there, he'd touch him, their reflections were so close together, but he felt only air—he and the others existed only in the mirror.

The man behind him was the smallest of the group, with long brown hair pulled back into a braid and wide amethyst eyes. He wore an easy smile and it was as Harry studied his face that he noticed a strange tattoo just below his right ear of an intricate swirling circle around a strange symbol, that he knew meant mate, but how he knew it he didn't know.

Standing a little to the right of the first man was a blonde, with aquamarine eyes. Harry couldn't help but compare this one to an angel with his soft features and sweet smile. He just looked so nice and friendly.

Directly behind the blonde, actually with his arm wrapped around the angel's waist, was another brunette, with shaggy hair and piercing blue eyes. His hair stood up in the exact way that Harry's did, it was almost uncanny. He wasn't smiling, but his features were relaxed and his gaze held approval.

Next to that couple was a distinctly oriental man with black hair pulled back into a tight tail. His onyx eyes were shining with pride and a confident smile graced his lips. As Harry watched, another man came up behind the Asian man and slipped his arms around his waist, placing his chin on the shorter male's shoulder.

This man had reddish hair that was short, except for the long bang that covered half of his face. The one visible eye that Harry could see—_his eyes are just like mine,_ Harry thought, edging a little closer to the glass. Bright green—exactly the same shape. But how was that possible? He had his mother's eyes, everyone told him so.

As he pondered this, his eyes went over to the final person standing there. An involuntary gasp left his mouth as he stared into the face of his Potions Professor. He whirled around again, fearing that he had been caught, but it seemed that this Snape existed only in the mirror as well.

The people in the mirror just watched him, most of them smiling, including Snape which was just weird. And as he stood there, he began seeing himself in each of the faces before him. Maybe it was just wishful thinking on his part, but he felt like he actually belonged with this group of men, and that they wanted him. As he stood there, drinking in the sight of them, tears began falling down his face, as well as the blonde's and the braided man's.

How long he stood there he didn't know. The reflections did not fade and he looked and looked until a distant noise brought him back to his senses. He couldn't stay here, he had to find his way back to bed. He tore his eyes away from the smiling faces, whispered, "I'll come back," and hurried from the room.

8888888

Roughly eight months later...

Heero Yuy, former Gundam pilot and now premier Preventer agent, approached the house of his current case with his partner, Wufei Chang. He was actually disgusted by the case they were dealing with. He understood why he and his partner were on this case, as they were the best agents within the organization, and obviously these people thought they were above the law.

The local police had received an anonymous tip about a boy being held captive within the house. They had looked into the family and found out that only one child reportedly lived there, according to the database that had been set up after the Mariemaya uprising. After interviewing neighbors and friends of the family, they discovered that there was indeed another boy living in the house, and apparently had been for the past ten years or so.

With an inaudible sigh, he slipped his mask into place as he reached the door of Number Four Privet Drive, Surrey England, and rang the doorbell. Wufei stepped up beside him, knowing, without words, that his partner was stressed. A moment later, the door opened, revealing a blonde woman, with a long face, much like a horse.

"May I help you, gentlemen?" she asked, an obviously forced smile on her face.

"Good day, Madam," Wufei nodded politely, he was always the voice of their little partnership, as Heero was more likely to use force than words. "I am Agent Shenlong of the Preventers, this is my partner, Agent Wing, we are here regarding a boy in your custody, a Harry Potter."

"What has the ungrateful brat done this time?" she scowled, stepping aside to allow them into the house.

They shared a subtle look before following the woman inside. They weren't sure what was going on, but her attitude was not helping her case. They followed her into the parlor and took seats on the sofa as she went to the kitchen to fetch some tea. She returned a few minutes later, with a tea service and an obese man who was obviously her husband. Mr. Dursley introduced himself as his wife prepared the tea. When they had their cups, Heero cleared his throat, he wanted answers now.

"Mr. Dursley, Mrs. Dursley," he began, his tone carefully guarded, "could you explain to us how Harry Potter came into your custody?"

A frown marred the woman's face before she pursed her lips, "He was my sister's child," she said carefully, as if weighing her words. "My sister and her husband died in a car crash almost eleven years ago. He was dumped on our doorstep to be a burden on us."

"Can you tell us why he was not registered?" one of Wufei's brows rose incredulously.

Her eyes widened in shocked surprise, and they could almost see her thinking of her response, "We-we assumed my sister had done it."

"And when did your sister and her husband die?" Heero asked, sharing another subtle look with his partner.

"October 31st, A.C. 196," she almost spat out the date as if it left a bad taste in her mouth.

"And when exactly did you take custody of Harry Potter?" Wufei gave an infinitesimal smirk, they had them now.

"November 2nd," she frowned.

"No doubt you are aware," Heero reached for his cuffs, "that the Registration Act was passed January 25th, A.C. 197? It would've been up to you to register him."

"Now you see here," Mr. Dursley pushed to his feet. "You have no right to come into our home and question us! We are decent, hard working people!"

"Who imprison children?" the former Shenlong pilot asked with a sneer.

"He is a danger to himself and others!" Vernon screeched. "We're doing the world a favor by keeping him locked up!"

"Take care of this, Wing," onyx eyes rolled in annoyance, he didn't want to have to deal with these idiots. "I'll go find the son, and release the boy."

"You won't touch my son!" the fat man lunged for the Chinese agent, but Wufei merely pivoted bout of the way and brought his hand down on the back of the man's neck, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"I'm going for the children now, Wing," he said calmly, heading for the stairs.

Heero nodded, placing the cuffs on the now screeching horse-faced woman, before reciting her rights. Wufei made his way out of the parlor and up the stairs. He found the Dursley boy sitting in his room on the computer, obviously oblivious to what was going on downstairs, and quickly sent him down to join his parents. He sneered, however, when he came to the room that obviously held the other boy.

There were so many locks on the door that it was just insane. He made quick word of them and then slowly pushed the door open. He didn't want to frighten the boy after all, even if he didn't believe he was dangerous, as the pig that pretended to be a man said.

The room he found himself in was disgustingly small and rather dirty. There were empty dishes sitting next to the door and a snowy owl locked in a cage on the desk. There was a definite odor of owl, dirt, and sweat. He shook it off however, as he looked at the bed, where an exceedingly skinny boy was staring at him with something like wonder on his face.

Onyx eyes locked with wide emerald green, as a small gasp left the boy's throat. Wufei stared transfixed for a moment himself, speechless at the almost familiar face looking back at him, and the eyes that so reminded him of his husband, though where he'd seen the face before he wasn't sure.

"Hello, Harry," he said quietly, when he finally found his voice. "I am Agent Shenlong of the Preventers. I've come to take you out of here."

Harry just continued to stare. He had thought he had just created the people in the mirror, especially after Dumbledore explained what the mirror did. Obviously he hadn't as one of them was standing before him now, and he said he was going to take him away from the Dursleys. This was just too good to be true. Maybe lack of food had caused him to hallucinate.

"Come on, Harry," Wufei held out his hand invitingly. "Let's get your things."

The young wizard finally nodded and slowly pushed to his feet. If this was a dream, what would it hurt if he went with this agent. He went over to his desk and gathered Hedwig's cage, and then turned back to the man standing in the doorway.

"Everything else I own is in the cupboard under the stairs," he said quietly.

The former Shenlong pilot nodded as he let Harry precede him down the stairs. He would get the things from under the stairs once the boy was safely in the car and out of this house.

"Wing," he called once they reached the ground floor, "I'm taking the boy out to the car."

Heero stuck his head around the corner. He nodded to his partner, but then his gaze fell upon the boy they were here for. His eyes widened as he took in the all too recognizable face, though he hadn't seen the true owner in several years.

"Duo," he breathed, causing his partner to look at him in disbelief before the dark eyes flew back to the boy.

* * *

Ammie: I know, I know, bad Ammie... starting a new story... Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1

Tough Little Boys

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: I was recently informed that I don't own HP or GW... though the g-boys insist that I belong to them...

AN: Okay, I hope this clears up some questions that all of you had, and opens up a whole new range of questions, cause that's the whole point of a plot... anyway, I hope ya'll enjoy my efforts and that it doesn't seem too much. My muse wanted things this way and who am I to deny him.

Chapter 1: A Strange Family

As Wufei drove away from 4 Privet Drive back to the Preventers branch located in London, his mind was working overtime about the boys that was currently seated in the back of his car. His dark eyes drifted frequently to the rear view mirror to study the boy. He still couldn't believe what Heero had said, but he was right, Harry looked like a younger version of the Duo he remembered during the war, the only difference being the hair and eyes, but that could easily be explained away by the other parent or recessive genes.

That brought on a whole new slew of questions though. When had the former Deathscythe pilot had him? If his estimation of the age was correct the boy would've been born during or just after the Eve Wars. And who was the other parent? And why had Duo, of all people, left the child to be raised in a home like that? Unless he didn't know he had a child, which was possible.

It was as he watched those emerald eyes dart back and forth, watching the passing scenery that something long forgotten entered his mind. He almost slammed on the breaks as he came to a startling realization. What if the other parent was Trowa? It wasn't inconceivable for males to get pregnant, if they had a magical base, which he knew for a fact his husband had. Was it too much of a stretch for Duo to have one as well? He hadn't seen the former Deathscythe pilot since the wars had ended to know for sure, as he had been a bit distracted to notice during the wars. And there had been that one night at the circus where the three of them had shared a rather lust filled night. But that still didn't answer the question as to why Harry had been placed in that house?

He reigned in his wandering thoughts, it wouldn't do to jump to unfounded conclusions at the moment. He would take the boy to Sally once they reached Headquarters and would go from there. But if he was right, he would see that Trowa got custody and they would raise him together.

8888888

A Couple Hours Later...

Sally Po, head of the Preventers Medical staff, stared incredulously at the printout she had just got of the DNA analysis of one Harry Potter, not that that was his actual name apparently. But this couldn't be possible. She shook her head and ran a different sample through the machine, after thoroughly cleaning it, thinking the first had been contaminated. However, the results were exactly the same.

Still in a state of shock, she picked up the phone and dialed her superior. It was picked up almost immediately.

"_Une speaking,"_ the head of the Preventers snapped briskly.

"You're not going to believe this," Sally said without preamble. "I'm sending you a copy of a DNA analysis I just ran."

She faxed the results to Lady Une's office, the phone still pressed to her ear, and waited while her superior read through it.

"_This isn't possible,"_ Une scoffed. _"There must be some mistake."_

"I took the samples myself," the doctor explained, "and ran the diagnostic twice. There is no mistake."

"_Well run it again,"_ Une demanded.

"If you insist," she did as instructed and sent the results directly to Lady Une's office. "Believe me now?"

"_How is this possible?"_ the normally composed woman asked in shocked incredulity.

"I think the only ones that can answer that are the five of them," Sally sighed.

"_I'll call them in,"_ Une took a calming breath. _"Be ready in an hour to explain this phenomenon."_

"I'll do my best," Sally scoffed. "Though, I don't understand it myself."

Without another word the line went dead, and the doctor knew that her superior was making the calls to the five former Gundam pilots. She sighed again as she gathered the paperwork she had just filled out and went to gather the boy in question. This was going to be a reunion to remember, and she'd be damned if she missed it.

8888888

One Hour Later

Duo Maxwell looked up at the one building in the entire Earth Sphere that he'd been avoiding for the past ten years, since the wars ended: Preventers Headquarters, London Branch. Oh, he had gone in for the required registration and whatnot, Une had insisted on it, but after that he had left and never looked back. He hadn't even seen his fellow pilots since the end of the Mariemaya Uprising, and he preferred it that way.

He felt a strong, reassuring presence behind him and he leaned back into the sturdy chest of his husband. Strong arms encircled his waist as he breathed in the comforting scent of his mate. He wasn't sure why Lady Une had called him to come in, but he was glad that his husband had decided to accompany him.

"Are you just going to stand here looking at the building all day, or are we actually going to go inside?"

"Do I have to, Sev?" he whined.

"Stop your whining, you insufferable brat," Severus smirked, pushing the braided man gently away from him and toward the door. "Weren't you the one that said it's best to get this over with now?"

"I changed my mind," Duo whirled around. "Let's just go home."

"No," the dark eyes narrowed dangerously. "Since we are here now, you will get your ass into that building and see why they chose to get in contact with you."

"You're so mean to me, Sev," the braided man pouted, but made his way to the door anyway.

As soon as they entered the building, the former Deathscythe pilot headed straight for the elevator, nodding to the receptionist as he passed. Severus just rolled his eyes but followed his husband, knowing he couldn't stop him.

The receptionist frowned as they disappeared inside the lift. They hadn't been expecting anyone that she knew of, and if those two were here to cause trouble they were heading in the wrong direction. She picked up the phone in front of her and quickly dialed the emergency extension. She informed the agent on the other end of the breach in security and left it at that, knowing her job was done.

When the elevator arrived at the appropriate floor, the braided man almost stepped out, but stopped dead at the sight of the person standing there. No, this couldn't be happening. He wasn't ready. Why did it have to be him? Okay, not that any of the others would've been better, but still. Why couldn't it have been Noin, or Zechs even? Anyone but one of the former Gundam pilots.

"Duo?" the one visible eye of the former Heavyarms pilot widened in surprise. "Is it really you?"

"Hey, Trowa, long time no see," he slipped on a beaming smile and extended his hand to the unibanged man.

"It has been awhile," Trowa accepted the hand and pulled the smaller male into a hug. "We've missed you."

Duo chuckled nervously as he reluctantly returned the embrace, "Yeah, anyway, Lady Une wanted to see me, so I thought I'd just see what she wanted and then I'm gonna go."

"I don't think I can allow that," a small smile pulled at the corners of the other's mouth. "The others would kill me."

"Yeah, sure, couldn't leave without seeing the gang," the braided man grinned, but was cursing inside his head, in every language he knew. "Anyway, this is my... Severus."

Dark eyes rolled in annoyance, not sure what had rattled his mate so much, but couldn't he find some other way to express it, rather than babbling like an idiot, "Severus Snape, Duo's husband."

"Trowa Barton-Chang," he nodded.

Amethyst eyes widened, but he didn't say anything. So Trowa and Wufei had actually gotten married? Well, good for them. He was happy for them, really he was. But couldn't Trowa fucking Barton-Chang just forget he ever saw Duo again and let him go about his merry way?

"Well, civilians aren't supposed to be on this floor without an escort," the unibanged man shook his head. "I'm afraid I'll have to escort you the rest of the way. Besides, I've also been called to Lady Une's office."

"Peachy," Duo forced his grin to remain, he really wasn't ready for this at all.

Severus went up beside his mate and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He knew his husband hadn't wanted to come here, but he wasn't sure why. And he also wasn't sure why he was acting so strange around someone who was obviously close to him.

Trowa, unaware of the braided man's inner turmoil, led the way down the hall to the office of the Head of the Preventers. Without bothering to knock, he opened the door and allowed the couple inside. He nodded at the three people already in the office. However, one person's presence caused Duo to once again falter.

This was just not his day. Why? Why in the name of Shinigami did he have to see another one of the former pilots within minutes of the first? Now all he needed was for the other two to show up and his humiliation would be complete.

"Duo!" the blonde Arabian jumped out of his chair and enveloped the braided man in a tight hug.

"Quatre," Duo gasped, almost forgetting to return the embrace in his shock. "What are you doing here?"

"It's been forever, Duo," Quatre pulled back and held him at arm's length, ignoring the question. "Where have you been? We've been so worried about you."

Duo turned his head slightly so he wasn't looking at the former Sandrock pilot, "Well, ya know, I've been around, just here and there ya know."

Trowa watched the meeting between the two curiously. Now that he was actually paying attention, he could tell that something was off about the braided man, bu he couldn't fathom why. But what really caught his attention was a mark behind Duo's right ear that was partially revealed as the former Deathscythe pilot turned his head and his hair shifted slightly. When had Duo gotten a tattoo? He knew for a fact that it hadn't been there during the war, or the uprising, but ten years had passed since then.

"Duo," he stepped forward, reaching up and moving the hair the rest of the way, revealing an intricate swirling circle around, what looked like, a kanji, but it wasn't one he could read. "Where did you get this?"

He had just reached up to touch it when three things happened in rapid succession. Duo whimpered quietly, Severus lunged forward and bodily removed the unibanged man from the braided man's side, and Quatre clutched his heart as his eyes went wide. The two women in the background just stared incredulously at the scene.

"Don't touch him," Snape snarled, leveling his most vicious glare on the former Heavyarms pilot and reaching for his wand.

"He didn't mean any harm," Quatre recoiled from the onslaught of emotions coming from the man and Duo. "He was just curious."

Duo placed his hand on the Potions Master's arm, "Severus, it's okay. He just startled me."

Snape calmed enough to gather the braided man to his chest, but didn't lower his glare one iota. He would not let anyone harm his mate, be it physical or emotional. And apparently, these two men were guilty of at least one.

"If you four are quite finished," Lady Une spoke up for the first time, "would you please take a seat? We do have things to discuss today, as soon as the others arrive."

Quatre took his seat once again, as Trowa sat in the one on his left. Severus moved to the farthest chair from the pair and took a seat, pulling Duo down onto his lap. A moment later, the door burst open and in walked two more agents. Their appearance caused the self-proclaimed Shinigami to tense in his husband's arms.

"Good, we're all here," Lady Une slowly pushed to her feet as Heero and Wufei took their seats. "Now, I have here," she tapped a paper that was sitting on her desk, "a case for the Family Reconstruction Act. Maybe one of you, or perhaps all five, can tell me why this is here."

"I would assume that Sally Po sent it to you, Lady Une," Trowa raised his hand to his mouth to cover his smirk.

"That's enough out of you, Agent Heavyarms," Une snapped, leveling a glare at the unibanged man.

"Perhaps, Lady Une," the blonde of the group spoke up, "if you gave us the details of the case we could help you out?"

"Very well," she scowled, sitting back in her seat. "Earlier today, Agents Wing and Shenlong were sent to investigate a possible child enslavement case. They brought the boy in question back to Headquarters, as he was unregistered in the database. Can any one of you possibly guess what Dr. Po discovered when she ran the analysis?"

"That his parents are sitting in this room," Wufei answered calmly.

Five sets of eyes turned incredulously onto the Chinese agent, while Duo paled dramatically. Severus wrapped his arms more securely around his mate, not sure what the new problem was.

"Impossible," the braided man said quietly, but it cut the silence like a knife. "He's gone. He died."

"Who?" Quatre asked, clutching his heart again at the pain coming off the former Deathscythe pilot. "Who are you talking about, Duo?"

"So I was right," the former Shenlong pilot smirked smugly. "You did have a son with Trowa."

"Not just Trowa," Sally interrupted, "the boy is the biological son of all five of you."

"How is that possible?" Heero frowned.

"I would like to know that as well," Lady Une looked around at the assembled group.

"I believe I can possibly explain that," Snape sighed, shifting Duo slightly so he could speak directly to the Head of the Preventers.

"And who exactly are you?" Une's eyes narrowed as she took in the dour man. "And why should we trust you? You came in here, without invitation, and, without provocation, attacked one of my best agents."

"I am Severus Snape, the mate and husband of Duo Maxwell," the Potions Master began with a slight sneer. "I am here at the personal invitation of my husband, whom you invited. As for attacking your agent, he stepped out of line with my mate, it is my right to protect him. As for trusting me, that is entirely up to you, but I believe that I have the most information on the topic at hand."

"Would you just get on with it?" Wufei demanded, scowling, not liking the run around.

Snape stiffened automatically at the command. How dare he demand answers like that? He was not their walking encyclopedia. He was only here as a favor to Duo, nothing more.

"Please, Sev?" dull amethyst eyes glanced up at him. "If they've found my son, I want him back. I want my baby."

"For you," onyx eyes softened as they looked down at his mate. "Duo is a very rare creature known as an Amortentus," he addressed the other occupants of the room. "As far as I know, with my extensive research on the topic, there is only one born per generation. An Amortentus may be either male or female, but they are usually submissive, and both are able to carry young. They usually mate for life, and with said mate, reproduce. However, if certain circumstances are met, an Amortentus will carry another's offspring."

"And what are the circumstances?" Quatre asked curiously.

"If the Amortentus' life is threatened at the time of their first 'heat', if you will," he continued in his best teacher voice, "and a potential mate has not been found or multiple candidates exist to choose from. However, it has to be within the first 'heat', usually taking place around fifteen or sixteen years of age. There is no recorded data on multiple parentage however, but the material available on Amortentus is limited as it is, they are that rare, and hardly ever caught to study. It is conceivable, that if the four of you," he indicated the other pilots, "had sex with him during his first 'heat', his creature side combined the genetic codes to make the strongest possible outcome."

"Did you?" Une looked at her top three agents and the Winner heir curiously.

"It would've had to have been within a week of each other," Sally Po frowned. "Otherwise it would be impossible for all the genetics to mix."

"New Edwards," Duo spoke up, his eyes still rather glassy. "Heero before, Quatre after, and Trowa and Wufei the following day."

"Why didn't you mate with one of us?" Wufei asked curiously, not that he wanted to lose his husband or anything but it was an honest question. "Why go to a stranger, if we were the potentials?"

"Lost the baby," Duo muttered. "Left him with Hilde so I could fight. Couldn't do it. He was gone, Hilde didn't remember him. Couldn't find him again. Can't face them with my failure."

"Go get the boy, Sally," Une commanded, causing the braided man to finally snap out of it.

"He's here," he sat up, his eyes now unusually bright. "Where?"

Before anyone could answer, the former Deathscythe pilot was out of Severus' arms and at the door. He wrenched it open and headed out into the hallway.

8888888

Harry Potter was waiting quietly in the hallway outside the office Agents Shenlong and Wing disappeared into. He wasn't sure what was going on. He was still convinced that this was all a dream and that any moment, his aunt would wake him up as she shoved some food through the cat flap. It felt real, but it seemed too good to be true, which usually meant it was.

He looked down at the bandage on his arm, where the lady Agent Shenlong had taken him to see had placed the needle. It hadn't even hurt, which made his dream theory all the more relevant in his mind. Needles were supposed to hurt right? Dudley always complained that they did.

"What do you think, Hedwig?" he glanced into the cage that he still had with him. "Am I dreaming?"

The snowy owl gave a soft hoot and ruffled her feathers slightly, as if anxiously awaiting her release from the bars around her. Harry gave a wry smile, if this was a dream her wish wouldn't come true either, though he wished with all his heart he could grant it. But then again, if it was a dream, why couldn't he let her free?

With that in mind, he set the cage on the ground and flipped open the latch. He offered his arm to his faithful pet and she lightly hopped onto the proffered perch and began carefully making her way up to his shoulder. Once there, she nuzzled his cheek before starting to lightly preen his hair. How long he sat there petting her, he didn't know, but he was slowly starting to get bored and began wishing the dream would pick up the pace again.

As if in answer to his call, there was a faint pop to his left that had him whirling around to see what caused it. He gaped as he took in the tall form of his Headmaster. What was Dumbledore doing in his dream?

"Harry," Dumbledore let out a breath of relief. "Come, my boy. We need to get you back to your Aunt's house immediately. It's not safe for you here."

"Why isn't it safe here?" Harry frowned. "I'm only dreaming after all. And besides, I feel really safe."

"Harry, my boy," the wizened old man gave him a calculating look. "I assure you, you are not dreaming. You are currently in London, and we have to get you back to Surrey as soon as possible."

"How do you know I'm not dreaming?" Harry countered. "Cause how else would you explain that two of the guys from the Mirror of Erised rescued me from my room at the Dursleys?"

"The Mirror of..." Dumbledore frowned. "Harry, you saw your parents in the Mirror of Erised, not two men."

"No, I didn't," Harry shook his head animatedly. "I saw six guys. And they weren't Potters, cause Professor Snape was in there too."

Dumbledore's frown deepened as he pulled his wand out of his sleeve. This was disturbing news indeed. He wasn't sure what was going on with Harry, or why he thought he was dreaming, but he could deal with it later. Right now, he had to get the boy back within the protective wards around the Dursleys. With a subtle wave, and a nonverbal spell, the boy slumped forward in his chair, completely unconscious.

8888888

Duo stopped dead once he was clear of the door. He could clearly smell that his son was the boy seated in a chair just outside the door, but the man standing in front of him came as something of a surprise. His eyes widened in horror as his husband's boss drew his wand and sent a nonverbal stunner at his cub. He saw red in that instant and was across the hall in one bound, standing between Dumbledore and his cub.

He couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face as he watched those usually twinkling orbs widen in surprise. With a growl, he let his instincts take over, anything to protect his cub now that he had found him. He felt a roar build up inside him and he let it loose, hoping to get the old man away from his cub.

Severus and the others had followed Duo from the room. They all stopped as they watched the confrontation unfold in front of them. Most of them were surprised as they saw Duo shift seamlessly into a large black cat and stand between the old man and the boy. However, the roar that emanated from the feline had five guns and one wand being pulled and aimed at the stranger.

"Albus," Snape's voice cut across the hall like a whip. "I would suggest you leave immediately before you end up in Preventer custody. Or worse, if my mate has his way. I don't know why you have to be such a meddling old fool, but if you don't desist it will be the last thing you do."

Dumbledore looked between his Potions Professor to the agents with the guns and then back at the feline before him. He knew when he was outnumbered and outclassed. With an affirmative nod, he disappeared with a faint pop.

As soon as the threat was gone, Duo returned to his normal self and whirled around to assess what was wrong with his son. He almost sagged in relief when he realized it was only a minor stunner that the old fool had cast, and no lasting effects would occur. With a smile, he gathered the waif of a boy into his arms and turned to face the others.

"I'd like you all to meet my son, Yasu Goro Maxwell (1)," he ruffled the boy's messy black hair, revealing a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Harry Potter?" Snape hissed under his breath, but it was loud enough for the others to catch anyway.

"The Boy Who Lived?" the others asked in scandalized disbelief as the truth finally hit them.

(1. I know that the Japanese don't have a middle name, but because Duo is American I gave Harry three names... Yasu means peace, and Goro means five son, usually used for the fifth son, but I figured I'd do a little play on it, since Harry is the son of five.)

* * *

Ammie: Okay there it is. I may do an outtake section with the lemons but I'm not entirely sure yet, we'll just have to wait and see how that goes. Anyway, I hope it's not too cliche for ya'll and let me know what ya think.


	3. Chapter 2

If He's Anything Like Me

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: I'M BACK!

AN: Okay, so if you can't guess, I'm back. I will apologize for taking so long with any updates, but I've been in the process of moving and settling in, not to mention that my muse is an ass and refused to work with me... Damn Duo. Anyway, I did change the name of this fic, cause I heard this song during my move and thought it fit soooo much better than the other one. Also I should be updating quite a bit over the coming month, cause my twelve days of Christmas posts are coming up. Well, I think I'm done rambling for now... on with the reason ya'll are here in the first place.

Chapter 2: A Place to Call Home

Harry groaned quietly as he started to wake up. He had been having the most pleasant dream and he really didn't want to leave it, but if his aunt found him sleeping, he'd be in trouble. Then again, would it really hurt if he just remained within his dreams? It's not like his family would miss him. Weren't they currently confining him to his room? And he wasn't even sure if his friends would miss him either, though their lack of correspondence was due to Dobby the house-elf. They wouldn't miss him too much, they didn't really know him after all.

_It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live._

Why did Dumbledore's words have to bother him now? He was content within his little dream world. No one was glaring at him, or staring, or gawking. It was rather nice.

"Come on, Yasu," a quiet voice broke through his thoughts. "It's okay. You can wake up now. You're safe now."

The voice sounded vaguely familiar, as did the name, but it wasn't his, he was Harry. A frown marred his features as his eyes slowly blinked open. He found himself staring up into wide amethyst eyes that were gazing fondly down at him, as a hand ran through his unruly hair. His scowl deepened as he recognized the face as one of the ones from the Mirror. Had he truly woken up, or was he still dreaming? It was then that he realized that he was being held on this strange guy's lap. He jumped up with an eep of surprise.

"Eloquent as always, Potter," a very familiar voice said from his right.

He whirled around and stared, wide eyed, at his Potions Professor. What was he doing in his dream? True, he'd been in the mirror too, but that didn't mean anything. Did it?

He shook his head slightly as he took in the other six people in the room. There were the two agents who he'd seen at the Dursleys, and two other men, who he also remembered from the mirror, and then the lady doctor that had taken his blood earlier, and one lady he didn't know at all.

"Er... where am I?" he asked, addressing the Chinese agent who had actually brought him here.

"You are at Preventer Headquarters, in London, Harry," Wufei answered, motioning to an empty seat beside him. "Why don't you have a seat and we'll introduce ourselves?"

Harry nodded and took a seat between the former Shenlong pilot and his partner. He looked curiously around at the others, waiting, still wondering if this was all a dream or not.

"Mr. Potter," the woman seated behind the large desk began. "I am Lady Une, Head of the Preventers. You have already met Agents Shenlong and Wing, also known as Wufei Barton-Chang and Heero Yuy," indicating the two men on either side of him. "To Wufei's left is is husband, Trowa Barton-Chang, another of my agents, and to Heero's right is his husband, Quatre Raberba Winner. The final two are Duo Maxwell and his husband, Severus Snape. Now, do you know why my agents have brought you in?"

Harry shook his head, "No, ma'am."

"That complicates issues," Une shook her head slightly. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. The Dursleys have been brought into Preventer custody under the charges of child enslavement, neglect, and child endangerment. And I believe kidnapping could very well be placed on the charge list as well."

"But they didn't kidnap anyone," the boy frowned again.

"He is right," Snape spoke up, before the Head of the Preventers could say anything else. "I'm not saying I doubt the DNA evidence you have presented, but the Dursleys are completely innocent of kidnapping. The boy was left with, what was thought at the time, his only living relatives after his supposed parents died. The Dursleys never wanted the child."

"Very well," she scowled at the dour man. "As I was saying, they also failed to follow the Registration Act where you were concerned. As such, you were not in the database. However, thanks to Dr. Po, we have fixed that issue. However, something very interesting came up with the results of your DNA analysis."

"Okay," Harry nodded, trying to keep up.

"We have discovered that you are not, in fact, Harry James Potter, as previously believed," Sally gave him a kind smile.

"But... but I have to be," he shook his head in denial, reaching up to rub at his scar. "Everyone says I am. They say I look just like my dad, with my mum's eyes."

"That's only what they want to see, cub," Duo said, moving over to crouch in front of Harry. "Cause I can tell you exactly where you got everything from."

"No," Harry continued to shake his head and began rocking back and forth. "No, no, no, no! This isn't happening. It's just a dream! Time to wake up, Harry! Wake up!"

Heero frowned as hie watched as the boy was obviously going into a state of shock. Prussian blue eyes narrowed slightly as he watched the panicked display. If this boy did indeed share some of his DNA, this was unacceptable. With that thought in mind, he reached over and pinched Harry's arm, hard enough to bruise.

"Owww!" Harry yelped in pain, as his eyes flew to the former wing pilot and his hand rose to rub at the sore spot. "What'd you do that for?"

"You're not dreaming," he stated plainly, drawing his gun and aiming it directly in an angry Duo's face, who had tried to lunge at him. "Don't even think about it, Duo."

"As I was saying," Lady Une cleared her throat, "you are not the son of James and Lily Potter, as previously believed. However, we have found your parents, as strange as the circumstances surrounding the outcome are."

"They weren't? So who are my parents?" emerald eyes widened in surprise. "Can I stay with them? Do I have to go back to the Dursleys?"

"That is entirely up to the five of them," Une's eyes sparkled with a hidden triumph. "However, I'm sure they would like to discuss things with you before it is decided where you will be staying."

"He'll come home with me, of course," the braided man said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You guys should think about coming to visit sometime, like never."

Lady Une's eyes narrowed dangerously behind her spectacles, "If you continue in that vein, Maxwell, you will be cut off from your son's life entirely."

"But... but..." Duo's mouth dropped open in shocked surprise. "You can't do that! He's my son!"

"I can and I will," she countered, an evil smirk crossing her features. "As a matter of fact, I believe it would be in Harry's best interest if I place him with Quatre. As I understand it, he has several estates throughout the Earth Sphere and the Colonies that would accommodate the seven of you quite nicely."

"That sounds practical," the blonde nodded. "That way we can all be close to Harry, if we wanted to," looking specifically at the braided man. "The decision now is where shall we all go."

"If I may inject my professional opinion," the Potions Master said with a measured voice. "Harry still needs to attend school. He has already completed one successful year at Hogwarts. May I be so bold as to suggest he continue there. It is one of the best schools of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Europe."

"That is entirely up to his fathers," Lady Une looked around at the five former pilots.

"I do not see a problem with that," Wufei said quietly. "As long as an exception could be made for the five of us to be present as well."

"You would have to take that up with the Headmaster," Severus waved his hands noncommittally. "I do not have the authority to grant or deny that request."

"We'll work that out later, Wufei," Quatre shook his head. "Right now, I think we should take Harry home. It's a lot to take in right now, and he's feeling overwhelmed."

"I think he's right, Lady Une," the doctor spoke up. "It would be best if he was taken out of Headquarters at the present time."

"Very well, Quatre," Lady Une nodded. "You and Heero may take Harry to your estate. I'm sure the others will join you soon enough."

"Yes, ma'am," the blonde smiled before extending his hand to the the boy seated next to his lover. "Come on, Harry, let's get you home."

Wide emerald orbs stared up at the Arabian as their owner shifted to his left. His hand reached out without his conscious thought and latched on to the fabric of Wufei's shirt sleeve, as if afraid to leave his side. A larger hand covered his, causing Harry's gaze to shift to the former Shenlong pilot.

"You have nothing to fear, Harry," the others, apart from Trowa, had never heard Wufei's voice sounded so gentle. "No harm will come to you in their care. And I'm sure the rest of us will be there before the day is out."

Harry nodded slowly, as he reluctantly released his grip on Wufei's sleeve. He didn't want to go, but he didn't really have any choice in the matter. He ignored the still outstretched hand and got to his feet. Heero stood up and, taking the blonde's hand, led the way out of the room.

"What's the matter, Potter?" Snape sneered as the boy turned to look back once more from the doorway. "You can stand toe to toe with danger, but you can't follow two men across town without someone holding your hand?"

"That's enough out of you, Severus Snape," Duo smacked his mate upside the head. "Don't listen to him, Yasu. You'll be fine, they'll take good care of you, or they'll have me to deal with."

Harry's eyes widened at the almost feral look that crossed the former Deathscythe pilots features before he turned, once again, and fled the room. He could feel the tears stinging the back of his eyes. Why had he acted so weak in front of his most hated professor? He angrily wiped at his eyes as he followed Heero and Quatre down the hall. He wouldn't cry, he wouldn't give Snape, or his husband, the satisfaction.

Heero paused momentarily on his trek down the hall to heave Harry's trunk onto his shoulder before continuing to the elevator. Quatre was on his cellphone, calling for his car to be brought around to the front of the building. Harry followed silently, still trying to gain control of himself, but it was a losing battle.

When they finally entered the elevator, Quatre gasped as his hand flew to his heart and tears filled his eyes. Heero silently put the trunk down and was at his husband's side in an instant, enveloping him in a hug, his eyes flying to the only other person in the lift with them; Harry. The boy in question backed up against the mirrored wall, his eyes once again wide, this time in confused horror as he met the Prussian blue depths.

"I didn't mean to," Harry sobbed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Heero, stop," the former Sandrock pilot scolded quietly. "You're scaring him."

The brunette looked down at his lover, then nodded and stepped to the other side of the lift next to the trunk. Quatre turned to Harry, falling to his knees in front of him, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"Harry," he placed his hands gently on the boy's shoulders, "I need you to calm down. Take deep breaths," he inhaled deeply, guiding Harry to do the same, and exhaled slowly. "That's it. In and out. You're okay. You're safe. You're not in trouble. You just need to calm down."

He wrapped his arms around the smaller than average boy and held him close to his chest, still keeping his breathing steady. When the elevator reached the lobby, Quatre slowly pushed to a standing position, Harry still cradled to his chest, still trying to maintain his breathing. He carried him out of the lift and toward the main door, that Heero was holding open for them.

Harry didn't really notice as he was strapped into a seat in the back of a sleek black car, nor as they took off down the street, away from the Preventers office. No, he noticed none of this as he focused on his breathing, anything to keep his thoughts of Snape and his scary husband at bay. He did notice, however, the house they had pulled up in front of when he was ushered out of the car.

"Welcome home, Harry," the blonde smiled down at him.

His mouth just fell open in shock. He didn't care at the moment if he looked like a complete and utter idiot; this place was massive. The house had to be four stories tall, at least, and that wasn't counting the many off buildings and what looked like a stable on the grounds. He registered the chuckling coming from the two men on either side of him, but he was too stunned to care. It wasn't until he felt a gentle prod on his back that his feet began moving him forward, toward the place that was to be his new home.

8888888

The four men left in Lady Une's office stared after the boy for several minutes before anyone dared break the rather awkward silence.

"Way to go, Maxwell," Wufei mocked the braided man. "He's now scared of you."

Within two strides, Duo was in front of the former Shenlong pilot. He reached down and latched on to his Preventer jacket, lifting him out of his seat until they were eye level.

"Take it back, Wufei," he snarled.

A dark brow rose in incredulous disbelief, "Is it not your motto to not tell lies? Unless of course you want me to lie to you."

"No," the former Deathscythe pilot shook his head, not releasing his captive. "It can't be true. It just can't be."

"You know it's true, Maxwell," the Chinese agent scoffed. "You and your husband scare the shit out of that boy and yet you do nothing to prevent it from happening."

"No," amethyst eyes closed as tears began pouring down his cheeks. "He can't be. He's my baby."

He buried his face in Wufei's chest as sobs raked his entire body. Almost immediately, Severus got to his feet and was at his mate's side, gathering him into his arms. He began rubbing Duo's back gently, trying to get him to calm down, while the others in the room just watched in no small amount of shock. None of them had seen the self proclaimed Shinigami break down like that before.

"I have to be there for him, Sev," the braided man's muffled voice emanated from the area of Severus' chest. "I won't let him be scared of me."

"I know," the Potions Master said reassuringly. "And I'll do better to keep myself in check around him."

"We have to go to him, Sev," watery amethyst eyes locked with onyx. "We have to make him see."

"And we will," Severus nodded.

"Thank you," Duo stood on tiptoe and placed a tender kiss on the dour man's lips.

"You know I can deny you nothing, love," onyx eyes softened as he pulled his mate closer.

"Shall we go then?" Trowa said quietly, interrupting the slightly awkward moment as he pushed to his feet and slipping his arm around Wufei's waist. "I'm sure Quatre and Heero are getting Harry settled in as we speak. And I for one would like to get to know my son."

* * *

Ammie: Okay, there it is, the next chapter. I hope ya'll like it, and hopefully this will get me out of my slump so I can do my Christmas promise.


	4. Chapter 3

If He's Anything Like Me

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: PHFFFTTTT

AN: Okay, so yeah, this took me over seven months to get out... I think it's worth the wait... but that's just me... Anyway, let's get this over with...

Chapter 3: Accepting the Truth

"Wufei?" the tall unibanged Preventer glanced out of the corner of his eye at his husband, who was currently sitting in the passenger seat of his truck.

"Trowa," the Chinese man didn't take his eyes off the road ahead of them, even though he wasn't driving.

"Talk to me," Trowa reached over and gently picked up his lover's hand and entwined their fingers. "How did you know?"

"Know what?" the former Shenlong pilot sighed, running his free hand along his scalp and scowling as his hair came loose.

"About the boy?"

"Oh, that," Wufei squeezed his husband's hand before extricating his own so he could fix his ponytail. "When I walked into that room that he was being kept in, I saw his eyes. It was like looking into yours, behind those hideous glasses. I brushed it off at first as foolish sentimentality."

"Of course," emerald eyes danced with suppressed mirth, trust his stubborn dragon to come up with any excuse like that.

"I took him downstairs, to get him out of the house," his hand returned to the middle seat and his husband's, since the raven hair was once again trapped in it's impossibly tight tail. "As is standard procedure, I informed Heero of my plans to take him to the car. Heero came out of the other room, for what reason I'm not sure, took one look at him and said something that had been niggling at the back of my mind since I first laid eyes on him. He called him Duo."

"He does bear a striking resemblance to Duo," Trowa nodded, a slight frown creasing his forehead.

"But once again, it was his eyes," the Asian Preventer shook his head slightly and continued. "There is no denying that they are yours. And if my estimation of his birth was correct, it could've corresponded with our time at the circus, after I failed to kill Treize."

The former Heavyarms pilot's brow furrowed further before smoothing out in comprehension, "Oh."

"I thought why not," Wufei smirked. "Every time we come together and have sex, we run the risk of getting pregnant, due to our magical bases, and your creature side. Why couldn't Duo have been the same? I wasn't going to say anything until it was proven, but after it was I was going to demand that Une give us custody, since it appeared to be obvious that Duo wasn't going to take care of him. That was proven false though."

"So you had no idea about the Amortentus thing," it was more of a statement than a question, but Wufei took it as such.

"No," the raven haired man scowled. "That was new. But I can't say I am complaining. It makes the boy my son as well."

"As well as Heero and Quatre's, apparently," Trowa offered a wry smile.

"Yes, that too," onyx eyes rolled slightly. "Together we will make it up to that boy."

"I know," Trowa squeezed his husband's hand one last time before putting the truck in park and cutting the engine. They had arrived.

8888888

Harry lay on his back in the bedroom that he had been shown to. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew he didn't want to be around his hosts any longer than he had to be. He hadn't even known the blond angel very long, but he had already sent him to tears. What he really wanted was for Agent Shenlong, or rather Mr. Barton-Chang, to show up. He didn't know why, but he trusted the Chinese man to keep his word.

He was brought from his musings by a soft knocking on his door. He quickly scrambled to his feet and hurried over to answer it. He didn't want his hosts to think him rude or anything, on top of everything else.

"Oh, Harry," the blond was there, smiling down at him, just like his vision in the Mirror, "there you are. The others have just arrived and we'll be having lunch in a few minutes. If you would go wash up, I'll wait here and escort you to the dining room."

"Yes, sir," the small wizard nodded and hastily moved to comply, completely missing the frown that crossed the man's face at his words and actions.

He returned from his en-suite bathroom not five minutes later and followed Quatre down the stairs and into the dining room, where the other five men from before were already seated and waiting. He hesitated in the doorway for a moment at the sight of his Potions professor, but quickly shook it off. He squared his shoulders and held his head high, he wasn't going to cower in front of Snape, he was a Gryffindor after all.

"Why don't you go sit next to Wufei?" the Winner heir suggested with a gentle hand to the boy's back to propel him forward.

Harry nodded slightly and began making his way over to the seat between the Chinese agent and the tall brunet. When he reached his seat, he couldn't help but shyly return the smile the agent was sending his way.

"Harry," the man on his left spoke quietly, and Harry, slightly startled, turned his full attention to him. "Relax, little one, no one's going to hurt you. I don't know if you remember Lady Une introducing us before, but I am Trowa Barton-Chang. I'm sure the others will introduce themselves in again in a bit. Before they do, however, I'm going to ask you to be patient with us. None of us have done this before."

"Done what?" emerald eyes blinked confusedly behind the glasses, somehow this new person wasn't as scary as the others.

"None of us have been parents before, Harry," Quatre spoke up from his spot just to the right of Heero, who was at the head of the table. "We're all learning here. But I know we'll make it work."

"Okay," Harry frowned, still very much confused. "But which one of you is my dad?"

"Don't ya get it, kiddo?" the braided man at the far end grinned. "We all are."

"But that's not possible," the frown deepened. "Don't I need a mom?"

He may not know the fundamentals of childbirth, but he did know that everyone had one mom and one dad. Sometimes they weren't always together, but that didn't mean they didn't have one.

"Nope, cause you're special like that," Duo shook his head emphatically. "You got something better than a mom, you got five dads, well, six, if you count Sev here."

"No," Harry shook his head wildly, that didn't make any sense.

"That's enough, Harry," Wufei's calm voice and his hand on the boy's shoulder stopped all movement. "I know it's confusing. But you have to trust us. Sometimes, when a couple of the same gender possess enough magic between them, they can have children. Due to Duo being a magical creature, you were created from the DNA of all five of us. You are our son."

"So it's magic?" the Boy-Who-Lived asked, amazed. "Wait, you know about magic?"

"Yes," the former Shenlong pilot smirked. "All of us here have magic, in one form or another. I, myself, am a fully qualified wizard, as is Heero, though his magic also manifests itself in his healing ability. If we were to duel, I might have the advantage in spell work, but he has the advantage in stamina."

"Okay," Harry nodded slowly, taking it all in. "So you're smarter and he's stronger?"

The reaction to this innocent statement was instantaneous: Heero turned blank blue eyes on the boy, Quatre covered his mouth to stifle his giggles, while Trowa coughed quietly, clearly amused, and Duo snorted his drink all over the table.

"Basically," onyx eyes rolled slightly in good humor. "Quatre, on the other hand, is an empath, and has a strong mental capacity. This means that he can not only read peoples emotions, but also, if he tried, could get inside someone's head and read their minds. He also has very strong mental defenses of his own."

"Is that why...?" green eyes turned to stare at the blond.

"Yes, Harry, that's why I was upset earlier," Quatre smiled gently. "Apparently, my normal shields don't work around you."

"Oh," Harry bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault," Heero spoke up for the first time. "You didn't know."

"Okay," he shrunk into himself a bit at this, something they all noticed, but would let slide for now, they had all the time in the world to correct the things done to this boy in the past.

"Trowa and Duo are easier, yet harder to explain," Wufei sighed quietly, bringing things back to the topic at hand. "They are both magical creatures."

"What?" amethyst eyes widened as they landed on the unibanged man. "No way? What're you?"

"I'm an elf," the former clown supplied calmly.

"Nuh uh, no way," Duo shook his head animatedly. "You can't be an elf. You ain't got the ears. So there."

"I am a high elf, Duo," the one visible green eye narrowed slightly, as if it's owner were highly insulted. "I wear a glamor to keep them hidden, unlike you and your mating mark."

"Enough," Prussian blue eyes shifted coldly between the two creatures.

Trowa straightened imperiously in his chair, as Duo slouched lower, his arms crossed over his chest in a pout. Heero then motioned for Wufei to continue, as if there hadn't been an interruption at all.

"As I was saying," the scholar had risen and was now refusing to be silent, "Trowa is, as he stated, an elf. Elves, in general, are creatures of nature and that is where they derive their magic. High elves, such as Trowa, are not restricted to a specific area or type of nature to make their magic work, like wood elves who are strongest within the forest and among the trees. High elves are also capable of performing simple wizarding spells, but they do not use a wand as a medium."

"I see," Harry nodded, that was easy enough. "Are they anything like house-elves? Cause I don't like them very much."

"No," the unibanged man frowned. "House-elves are an entirely different race of creature."

"Okay," the boy cowered lower in his seat, hoping he didn't turn Trowa's anger on himself with his question.

"Now, Duo," Wufei cleared his throat, "is an Amortentus, if his mate is to be believed."

"Don't you dare, Wufei," amethyst eyes narrowed dangerously as Duo growled down the table. "Don't you dare insult my mate's integrity."

"Duo," Snape's cold voice was quiet, but carried across the room easily, "it's not worth it. He is entitled to his own opinion."

"Amortentus are exceedingly rare," the Chinese agent shook his head, glaring slightly at the braided man for his interruption. "It is rumored that there is only one per generation. They are creatures of pure lust and love. It is said that their essence is what inspired the creation of the Amortentia potion, as their scent is supposedly unique to each individual they come across. They are rumored to be quite social creatures, as they feed of heightened emotions, much like a dementor but without the draining quality. They are also often mistaken for incubi and succubi."

"Ookaay," Duo blushed scarlet. "That's enough, Wuffers, we don't want to overwhelm the cub, here. Why don't you head upstairs and unpack, Yasu, us grown ups need to have a word or two."

"Um, okay," Harry frowned, and then looked around at the assembled adults, worrying his lip slightly.

"Did you need something, Harry?" Quatre asked quietly, feeling the uncertainty radiating off the boy.

"Um, I was wondering if I could use the phone," he bowed his head, his voice barely above a whisper. "I wanted to call a friend of mine."

"That's fine," the blond beamed. "You go right ahead. Remember, this is your home now."

"Thank you," he muttered, but still hesitated to leave the room.

"Was there something else?" Wufei placed his hand gently on his son's shoulder, still not quite used to that fact.

"Um," Harry bit his lip harder, "I don't know her phone number. But I know she has one."

"It is called a phone book, Potter," Snape rolled his eyes in slight annoyance. "I'm sure you are familiar with one. Miss Granger will undoubtedly be listed within it's pages. Then again, with your history, it would probably escape the grasp of your puerile brain."

Five sets of eyes turned and glared at the Potions Master, while Harry slumped lower in his chair. He quickly blinked back a wave of angry and bitter tears. It wasn't his fault that Hermione hadn't given him her number, nor that the Dursleys had never let him near the phone, much less use it.

"Harry," Quatre's tone was deceptively soft as he turned his attention to the boy, but the other pilots knew that ZERO was simmering just beneath the surface, "come along. I'll help you find your friend's number."

As soon as the door closed behind the pair, Duo turned hurt, incredulous eyes on his husband.

"Severus, you promised," the braided man's voice was even more pitiful than his eyes.

"I'm sorry," the Potions Master sighed, pulling his mate into his arms. "I am trying. Though you should know better than anyone, some habits are harder to break than others."

"Mr. Snape," the former Sandrock pilot's voice was cold as he returned to the room and closed the door behind him, the others instinctively sat up straighter in slight anxiety. "You would do well to remember that you are a guest within my house and I reserve the right to kick your sorry ass out at any point in time. So you will watch your tongue around my son. This will be your only warning. If you hurt that boy in any way, be it physically or emotionally, I will destroy you."

"Quatre," Heero said quietly.

"No, Heero," the blond didn't even shift his gaze away from his intended target. "I will not tolerate his attitude within my house."

"Quatre," the shaggy haired brunet got to his feet and went over to his lover, wrapping his arms around him protectively, "calm down." Prussian blue eyes then turned and landed squarely on Snape, "You upset anyone else in my family, Omae o kurosu (1)."

The cold, dead tone of the former Wing pilot sent shivers down everyone's spines, including the Potions Master, who wasn't sure what was said, but knew it was meant as a threat. He'd have to do a much better job of controlling his tongue from now on, those two in particular were almost more terrifying than his mate on a rampage, going by the title Shinigami.

8888888

Harry held the phone to his ear as it rang. He had been rather impressed with how easily the blond, Quatre, had found Hermione's number and placed the call for him. So now he was alone in the hallway, waiting for someone at his friend's house to pick up. Well, hopefully it was his friend's house.

"_Granger residence, this is Jean speaking,"_ a woman's voice finally answered.

"Um, hello," the boy said nervously, "um I was wondering if Hermione was there?"

"_May I ask who's calling?"_ Jean asked kindly.

"Um, this is Harry," he bit his lip. "I'm a friend of Hermione's, from school."

"_Of course, just a moment please."_

Harry waited patiently, trying desperately to calm his breathing. He wasn't sure about this anymore. While, yes, he wanted to talk to Hermione, this was just too nerve-wracking.

"_Hello?"_ a very familiar female voice came on the line.

"Hermione," he laughed quietly, glad that he had the right number.

"_Harry!"_ Hermione said anxiously. _"Where are you? What's been going on? We've been really worried about you. Ron was talking about doing something drastic. Why haven't you been writing us back?"_

"It's a very long story, Hermione," Harry leaned against the wall and slipped slowly to the floor so he was now seated. "But I haven't written because a house-elf stopped my mail. And the Dursleys locked Hedwig in her cage. I got in trouble with the Ministry cause the house-elf, Dobby, did magic and the Dursleys locked me in my room."

"_What?"_ his best friend sounded truly upset. _"How are you calling? Do we need to come and get you?"_

"No, Hermione, that's not needed," he sighed. "I'm not at the Dursleys anymore. The Preventers came and took me away. And I'm currently at my dads' house."

"_But Harry,"_ Hermione was frowning, he could tell, _"your parents are dead."_

"Actually, they're not, according to the Preventers," Harry shrugged, not that she could see it. "They said that I wasn't related to the Potters or the Dursleys. And I have five dads..." he muttered the last quietly.

"_WHAT?"_ he had to hold the phone away from his ear so he didn't bust an eardrum. _"Harry, you know that's not possible. It's just inconceivable. Five men can't have a child together, it's physically impossible."_

"Well, magic was involved, and creatures," the raven haired wizard sighed. "I don't get it either, but that's what they said, and I believe them. Two of them are wizards, one's an empath, and the other two are creatures, a High Elf and an Amortentus. Maybe I can get them to explain ti to you later, I'm sure we'll see each other soon. I mean, I'm gonna have to go shopping for school and everything."

"_I'll look into it and see if I can't find anything on the subject,"_ Hermione said, taking a deep breath. _"And if nothing else, we'll see each other on the train. I'm planning on going to Diagon Alley a week from Wednesday, so maybe we can plan to meet there. I'll write Ron and let him know that you're okay."_

"Okay, I'll see if I can't go at that point," he replied. "And thanks, Hermione. Oh, and I think you can call me at this number... um, I don't know it, but I'll try and call again and I'll have it then. I'll talk to you later."

"_Alright, bye Harry."_

"Bye," he said quietly before he ended the call and placed the phone back on its charger.

He stood there for a moment in indecision. He didn't want to bother the adults, as Duo had said they needed to talk. He was kinda tired, and he did have his things to put away. With that thought in mind, he made his way up the stairs to his new bedroom.

(1. I'll kill you in Japanese)

* * *

Ammie: Okay, this chapter has been floating around in my head since Christmas... but tempramental muses and RL are pains so it took forever. However, I hope ya'll enjoy my efforts, and please let me know what ya think.


End file.
